pen pals
by Completebooknerd101
Summary: clary lives Ireland and is bullied but she finds refuge on fanfiction where she posts her own stuff and meets a guy. Jace Herondale. he doesnt like being popular and hates how fake people are so he reads fanfction and sings as his get away but he lives in washington us. these two paths cross and a relationship with feelings develope. will they ever really see each other in person?
1. prologue

Hey guys dont get mad that i'm posting another story please! this was beta with clacelover2003... she has all the links and pictures to this story. you need to check it out if you want a good visual for this story. i tried to get a lot of the facts correct about this story so anything thats not the same as in the US is probably true in

Clary POV

I wake up coughing as I feel water drip down my face in little droplets. I look over to my bedside and notice my clock is black. Again. Must have been another power outage.

That's very common for the house I live in. It's a dark blue and is two stories tall. It has been for closure ever since we bought it for 20,000 eruos. The cheapest house you could ever my ever get in Ireland.

I look over towards the door and notice my best friend Simon. We have been friends ever since he tried to look at my amazing spider comic book in kindergarten.

I smacked him up the head.

Ever since then no one has been able to separate us. We are two peas in a pod. We never have fights except when he throws water on my head. "Simon! I know that my hair is sensitive to water!"

He looks at me with a some what half apologetic and half amused expression. "I know Clare but school is going to start in like- 20 minutes and you know that if you are late one more time they will suspend you. You already have like a thousand detentions. Which by the way you never go to."

I smile up at him and say, "What's the point of going? You stare at the wall for an 2 hours and then you walk home. Not really worth it if you ask me and by the way I only have like 26 detention slips which are not all by being late to school may I remind you."

Simon looks at me with a goofy smile playing at the edge of his lips. "Your right out of those 26 times you ended up either not doing your homework or you talk back to the teachers to state your opinion on what they are teaching us is wrong."

"first of all I do, do my homework the only times I don't is when… low and behold.. what they taught us was wrong! Which just happens to be a majority of the time." I finish my little speech and realize I only have like 15 minutes too get ready.

I squeal and run past Simon and into my bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I never really do anything to mess with my appearance. When I think about I never really had a reason to. People, mostly guys don't really like me or find me appealing.

Once I finish I look in the mirror and see a girl staring back at me. She has curly dark copper red hair, almost like blood. She also has dark green eyes that can also be described as light. And if the lights hit it just right they links and look bright blue. But they are naturally green. They have many different shades in them with little freckles doting the outside of the irises.

She is wearing a school uniform, the skirt is black and knee length with a little added flow so she could twirl if she wanted to. Her shirt is a red and has a black shawl on for the cold and rainy weather outside.

It is mostly always raining in Ireland but when we do get the nice sunny days it is the best time to surf. The waves hit just high enough for you to be able stay up and get the chance to get some cool flips in.

"come on Clare I really rather not haft to get detention for trying to make you not later." Simon has the most thick accent out of all the Ireland people I talk to. Sometimes its really funny because when he tries to say something it sounds like he said something else and he always gets pissed when I make fun of him for it.

"I'm coming Si I just need to grab my school bag and put on my red high tops." I say before we all but run out of my house and down into his beat up van.

We arrive at the school just as the warning bell rings. We walk to our lockers that just happen to be next to each other. I grab my books and turn to Simon just as he finishes with his stuff. "I gotta get to class Clare but I'll see you at lunch." With that said he turns and stalks off toward the right end hallway.

I close my locker with a start and head down the opposite hallway that Simon went. At the end of the hallway the set of stairs that lead to the 2nd floor that was blocked off for some reason.

Great.

I needed to go up those stairs to get to my classroom. Damn it. I look over and notice that the elevator that is sketchy as hell is available. I walk over to it and press the up button and just as I hear the ding I feel a slimy liquid drench my whole body.

I use my hands to wipe the substance out of my eyes before turning towards the sound of laughter coming from behind me. Low and behold it's the school bad boy Cameron Ashdown. He only likes to pick on me for some un known reason and I am really starting too get annoyed.

It wasn't until I stopped looking at him that I noticed the flashes of cellphones taking pictures of me. I can handle one person bullying me but the whole school is too much to bare. I feel the moisture of tears form in the corner of my eyes before they slip down my thin, white freckled cheeks.

I push past the crowd of students while they take videos and pics of me. I could hear my name being called and I think it was Simon but I don't care right now as I just keep heading to the front doors.

When I reach the doors I push them open and run across the parking lot and down thee streets of Dublin until I am standing and panting in front of my house. I grab the kay that's hidden under the flower pot next to the door and stick it in the key slot until I hear the familiar click of the door being unlocked.

I push it open and slam it before I lock it and run upstairs to my bedroom. I flop down on my bed and cry. I cry about how crappy my life is at school. I cry about my brother Jonathon leaving for college. I just cry until I feel numb of all the pain and sorrow.

I lift my head and reposition it so I am looking at my desk. I stare at the blank screen of my laptop and decide that now is a good time to write.

I log on to Microsoft word and write all my feelings out and into a new poem. When that doesn't seem to calm my nerves I go onto google and search for a new way to write my feelings out.

The first thing that pops up is fanfiction. Huh. I have heard of it but I never really tried writing on there before. Afraid of what people would think of my poetry and ideas. I hesitantly click on the tab and it opens up to about trillions of stories.

I can't believe how many people write on here. I click on the sign up button and put in 'thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands' and then I'm a member. Just like that. I click on the document page and go into my files before I post it on the site.

I don't haft to wait long for reviews and comments on my story. I have my mouse hovering over the open the review tab as I bite nervously at my lower lip. I finally just click the damn thing and am surprised at how many nice things people had to say.

But as I scroll down one in particular catches my eye. It says, "this is the most true and honest thing on here. I love it. You should post more of your stuff I would be happy to read them and help you write some more." And I look at the pen name and see that the person is called 'thatboythatnobodyunderstands' I feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips as the events of the day wash away.

I click on his pm box and reply before I shut down my computer and fall into a peaceful slumber.

Jace POV

I walk into the shadowhunter high and immediately all the girls stop and stare at me. I don't really like all the attention it gets annoying.

As I walk down the hall my 'best friend' Sebastian comes up to me. Probably to talk about more girls. "Dude there's this girl and she's hot. Like smoking hot." And my statement is proved. "Cool dude."

He looks at me and says, "she has a twin. One for me and one for you." I am going to kill him. I swear to god. Instead if saying that though I said, "I am busy man." "Your always busy dude! You never have fun anymore. When are you going to live a little?"

"I am just not in the same way as you. So just fuck off Sebastian" I turn around and begin to walk away when I hear the loudest squeal that could be heard all the way in Ireland. "OMG! Jace guess what?!" cue internal eye role.

"let me guess, a new pair of shoes just came out. No no no, your going to go to a club in town?" she glares at me before she answers, "No, I was watching this bad and the lead singer is HOT!" should have known that izzy would want to have girl talk at school of all places.

"Cool iz, you can tell me more about it when we get home and we don't need to get to class. Okay." I start to walk away again and to my class for the day. Luckily the day goes by fast and soon I am entering my silver Chrysler and speed off towards the lightwoods mansion.

When I get there I head straight to the basement and into my room that's on the left of the lounge area. When I enter my room I take off all my clothes and keep my boxers on before going to my desk chair that's set up in front of my computer.

I turn it on and I open my fanfiction tab, and I start reading what people decided to write about today. I love how people can come on here to be themselves without being judged.

Before I know it I have finished 61 chapters of a new story. I look over at my clock and notice that it is already 3am in the morning. Just as I am about to shut it down for the night I notice a new story was posted by someone named 'thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands'. I finish reading her story but it is more like a poem.

I really liked how real it was.

I decided to leave a review for once. I said ' that this is the most true and honest thing on here. I love it. You should post more of your stuff i would be happy to read them and help you write some more."

Once I finish I shut down my computer and lie down on my bed and go to sleep. Dreaming about the words written by thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands.

Alright guys that is the prologu for my new story written with clacelover2003! Don't forget to go to her profile she has the links and pictures to this story… and we decided to put a face to the names and we will put up pictures or links to it so you could have a better visual t what the characters look like and what they wear. SO GO TO HER PAGE! AND LEAVE A REVIEW OR I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER IF YOU DONT GO TO CLACELOVER2003!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is chapter 1 of pen pals! Okay so the first thing I posted with clacelover2003 was the prologue to help understand what is going on in their lives. You NEED to go to her page and read the link you this story it has information you need to understand this story better. We worked very hard on it and it took us forever.i also dont own basitle flaws. We thought it would be easier for you to imagine the characters if we put faces to the names. So, we chose the best people to fit the descriptions of:**

 **Aline Jace Alec Isabelle Sebastian Simon kaelie**

 **Helen Clary Emma Julian Cameron Max**

 **Anyways you have to go and check it out… I will know if you do or not.**

 **Okay enough rambling and on with the story.. without further a do I give you chapter 1!**

 **Jace POV**

 ** _She said I'd fall in love with the wrong person,_**

 ** _You make me question myself_**

 ** _I believed I had to be perfect_**

 ** _Then you came along_**

 ** _I started to see everything differently_**

 ** _You had so much love and faith_**

 ** _I started to think I was worth it_**

 ** _All I had to do was try and it was enough_**

 ** _I think I was the wrong person for then but not the person now_**

 ** _The person you helped make me be_**

I wake up panting and drenched in sweat. Why was I dreaming about the poem that 'thegirlthatnobodyunderstands' wrote? That's really weird.

I mean she has talent and what she writes is real but… actually I think the writers a she. I would hope so I mean 'girl' is in her pen name. otherwise that would be a bit creepy.

I look around my room and see that's its still dark outside. I look to my nightstand confused and see that its only 4:00am in the morning.

Well I guess it would be a good time to go on my morning run. I turn on my bedside lamp and look around my blank room. Save for a couple of pictures of my parents, Celine and Stephan Herondale taken when they were alive and before I moved in with the lightwoods.

I throw off my black comforter and get off my king size bed. I quickly make it and walk into my bathroom that's attached to my bedroom.

I strip off my clothes and change into my black running shorts matched with a gray boy tank. I walk out of the bathroom and put on my dark blue running shoes.

I am about 30 minutes into my run when I hear demons by imagine dragons stop playing from my phone. I stop by a bench and sit down to take a drink of my water. I pull out my phone and check to see the message that I received. Probably one from Isabelle to ask if I touched her shoes. I don't know why she would think I would but, its Isabelle.

But, when I look through to see what the message was, it wasn't what I was expecting to see. I had an email from the fanfiction site. I open up the email and it said that I had a follower. Weird I don't have any story's so I don't know why someone would.

I click on the link and am surprised to see that the person that is following me is 'thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands'. I am also surprised to feel little flutters in my stomach as my hand rests above her pm box.

After about 3 minutes of just staring at the screen of my phone I finally click on the box and type. I don't know what I'm saying so I just let my hands do their own thing.

I click the send button and sit down to drink more water. I hear my phone ding again. I look down and open the message and my eyes go wide.

thatboythatnobodyunderstands: hey so I don't know why your following me I mean I have no story's but if that's what you want to do then by all means.

Thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands: okay.. I'm sorry if I offended you by liking your page? I wont do it again…

Shit! I didn't mean to say that. I guess all that practice on being a douche bag is starting to pay off. But, not in the way I want it to.

Thatboythatnobodyunderstands: no, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…. I didn't mean to sound like an asshole. I um.. just was surprised that's all. People don't usually follow or favorite people on here who don't write story's.

I wait for a couple minutes but there was still no reply. Fuck! God I really need to learn to when to stop being rude.

I look around and notice the sun still hasn't come up. I grab my phone and see that it is 45 minutes after 4:00. Better start running back home so, I can get to school early and play my music.

I turn back on demons by imagine dragons and begin the journey back towards the lightwoods house. I let my mind wonder to what the girlthatnobodyunderstands looks like.

I can imagine that she would have brown hair and blue eyes, just by the examination of the way she writes. But that's just my guess. I know she has to at least be 17 because when you sign up they have validate that you are or older that 17 years of age.

I know that she cant be that old. Just by the poem that she posted you could tell that she hasn't really been out in the world yet. I am all a sudden stopped when I end up standing in front of the lightwoods mansion and the place that I live.

I walk into the house and head up the stairs, into my bedroom to take a shower.

Once I'm done I go into my room and change into a pair of blue denim jeans and matched it with a low cut black shirt.

I head back down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a apple before I head out into the garage. I get inside my 2016 black Chrysler and speed off toward the high school.

Before I know it I am in my own parking spot in the front of the lot. I gather my backpack and open the door before closing it and heading into the school.

When I step inside I look at the clock that hangs in the middle of the school on the trophy case. It says that it is 5:30. So, It looks like I have an hour to kill before the first pair of students start to come in.

I walk down the right hallway and enter the last door on the left into the music room. I set my stuff down and turn on the lights. I look around. In the far corner are the guitar's and in the other corner is my favorite.

The piano.

I walk over and sit down on the bench. I run my hands over the keys before I start to play the familiar melody of the song I wrote. Called flaws.

 _ **When all of my flaws, all of my flaws are laid out one by one,**_

 _ **A wonderful part of the mess we maid we pick ourselves undone,**_

 _ **All of your flaws and all of my flaws they lie there hand in hand,**_

 _ **Ones we've inherited ones that we learned,**_

 _ **They pass from land to land,**_

 _ **Theres a hole in my soul,**_

 _ **I cant fil it, I cant fill it,**_

 _ **And theres a hole in my soul, theres a hole in my soul,**_

 _ **Can you fill it? Can you fill it?**_

 _ **You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve,**_

 _ **And I have always buried them deep within the ground,**_

 _ **Dig them up, lets finish what we started,**_

 _ **Dig them up, nothings left unturned,**_

 _ **When all of my flaws, when all of your flaws**_

 _ **When they have been exhumed**_

 _ **We'll see that we need them to be who we are,**_

 _ **Without them we'd be doomed,**_

 _ **Theres a hole in my soul,**_

 _ **I cant fill it, I cant fill it,**_

 _ **theres a hole in my soul**_

 _ **can you fill it? Can you fill it?**_

 **Clary POV**

I wake up with a start and realize that it is pitch black outside. I look over at my bedside clock which reads 1:30 in the afternoon. Simon and the gang have all tried to get me to come back to school but, my mom said I can become home schooled.

I get out of bed and walk over to my computer and see that I have a new email. I open it up and see that its from 'thatboythatnobodyunderstands'. I open it up and a smile instantly lights up my face when I read what he said.

Thatboythatnobodyunderstands: no, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…. I didn't mean to sound like an asshole. I um.. just was surprised that's all. People don't usually follow or favorite people on here who don't write story's.

I laugh out loud at how he didn't know what to say. I'll admit that I kinda think that he is probably a player at his school. But, I'm not one to judge.

I decide to respond.

Thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands: its fine! Say, have you ever thought of writing your own story's? And posting them on here?

His response is almost right away and I cant help but let my smile grow bigger than it already is.

Thatboythatnobodyunderstands: haha, sorry about the rude comment earlier I am just used to pretending to be that way.. so I guess it just comes naturally to me sometimes. Anyway to your question: I have a lot of ideas but I'm not really good at writing them out and especially posting them. But, I would be more than willing to help you out. And where do you live by the way? If that doesn't sound to creepy.

Oh my god! I think I'm in love! He sounds like he is so nice. I wonder if he lives anywhere near Ireland. Huh I guess I could just ask…

 **Thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands** : ** _I would love for you to help me! And I live in Ireland, where do you live?_**

 **Thatboythatnobodyunderstands** : _ **that's great! And Ireland? That's pretty.. far? haha. I live in the United Stats. Seattle, Washington. What time is it there?**_

 **Thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands** : _ **yea lol I guess it is pretty far from where you live and it is 1:30 pm here. What time is it there in Seattle?**_

 **Thatboythatnobodyunderstands** : _ **it is 5:30 am here. So I guess that means I am 8 hours behind you. Wow. What do you look like? If you don't mind me asking.**_

 **Thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands** : _**yea we are 8 hours apart. And I have copper red hair with green eyes. I also have freckles that dot my face. What do you look like?**_

 **Thatboythatnobodyunderstands** ** _: I have gold hair and gold eyes. And I have high cheekbones. I didn't really picture you as a ginger haha. I thought you would have brown hair and blue eyes. But I like this new description better._**

 **Thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands** _ **: lol. I haven't really put much thought into what you looked like but it seems you have for me? And before you say sorry for being 'creepy' don't. you aren't its normal to try to put a face**_ _to a_ _ **name. but I gotta go I will message you later though. Bye**_ _._

 **Thatboythatnobodyunderstands** _:_ _ **okay, and bye talk to you later…**_

When we stop talking I get out of my computer chair and get dressed in white skinny jeans matched with a black halter crop top. I head out the door and to my motorcycle. I drive off towards the coffee shop where I am supposed to meeting my friends.

Emma, Julian, Eric, Helen and Simon. That's basically all the friends I have and all the friends I need. We actually are all in a band. That's why I am actually leaving the house. We got a gig at the coffee shop and supposedly there is supposed to be a music producer there so fingers crossed!

I arrive in front and take off my helmet before I head inside the café to set up our equipment.

Let the show begin is all I think about as I stare out at that has to be at least 50 people and some from our school.

 **Kay guys that is chapter 1 for ya! Yay! If you have any requests on what you would like to happen feel free to review and ask it.**

 **Also, do you have any song requests?**

 **Note: I do not own the mortal instruments! or flaws by bastile**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter 2! This is beta with clacelover2003… you need to go check out her profile, she has all the character descriptions for this story and she will go into detail on one out fit a chapter. So go check it out if you want a better visual for this story! All disclaimer and song idea's are at the bottom. we will actually be trying to use the same music artist that we use for each band so you can listen to them and get a better feel for what we want the characters to sound like.**

 **also, the idea of Ireland came from my beta to this story Clacelover2003 because that is where she lives and we wanted to do places where we live or have been so we can make the story more realistic for you guys.**

 **Without further a do I give you chapter 2…**

 **Clary POV**

I look out at that has to be at least 50 people that make up the crowd. Oh my god this is the biggest audience our band has ever gotten! "Hey Clare! I was wondering if you were actually going to show up…. I heard.. and saw what happened to you at school this morning. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for ya."

"It's fine Si. Seriously, it isn't that big of a deal. I'm a big girl I can handle myself." He looks at me adoringly and ruffles my hair before telling me we need to head back stage with the rest of the band.

I look around and see the faces of Cameron Ashdown and his crew. Along with a bunch of other people from my school. I feel my stomach flutter with nerves as my copper hair hangs straight on my shoulders and tickles my neck.

"its going to be okay Clare. Just look at me, there is supposed to be a guy here from America and they said that he will pick the best band to go there and do a show in New York City. This is our chance to get out a here."

I look into his brown eyes that are covered with his black glasses and dark brown shaggy hair. Then I think about his words a bit more. 'get out a here' a new start. I really do want that. I look back up and nod my head slightly before I go into our bands changing room to put on my new outfit.

 **10 minutes later…**

I walk out and I see the whole band stop and look at me. I think I even heard a whistle. haha. "Damn girl, that looks good on ya! I would definitely fuck you." Every band needs a bad girl and Emma is just that. And she is not afraid to state her opinion. Obviously.

I look back down at my self. I can feel my face start to heat up. All I'm wearing is a tight, gray, knee length cotton dress. And my copper hair is tamed into soft waves that fall to the middle of my breasts.

"Emma, come on. Why do you have to say things like that. Seriously?" I look up and see the bands good boy. Julian blackthorn. He has the black hair and sea blue-green eyes that girls fall for all the time. But, he only has eyes for one person and that would be Emma. As funny as that sounds.

They have been together for over a year and are still going strong.

"Come on babe. Ya know I love you and you only. Clare is just my…. On the side- yea that sounds about right." Oh god. I cant hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing at Julian's face. "Yo man you know Em's just messing with ya. she doesn't swing that way. Hell, the only way she swings is your way."

We all look at Emma for confirmation on the statement. But after like 3 minutes of just staring at her she finally said something but it wasn't what _they_ expected. At all.

"I have… fooled around with a girl before. It is actually really fun. Isn't it Clare?" I felt my face heat up again. I look around and see the shocked expressions from my friends, my hypothesis about them not going to be expecting _that_ to come out of Emma's mouth was concluded.

I feel a hand wrap around my thin, freckled wrist, then I am being yanked around to face the person and it was the last person I ever expected.

"Cameron, let her go!" Shoot… I knew he wouldn't let up on sabotaging me. I should have expected this. Damn it.

I look at Emma and see her getting ready to say or do something else to Cameron. I quickly say, "Em its fine I can handle this douchebag." I turn around and face him before smiling sweetly at my ex-boyfriend.

I still cant believe I dated that piece of scum.

"Who are you calling douchebag?" he said. Man I can't believe how much drama is in my life right now. I absolutely hate it. Well no better time for me to stand up to him than now.

I put on an emotionless face as best as I could. Before I raise my head so I am eye level with Cameron. "lets see you cheated on me with another girl then tried to pull the, 'she didn't mean anything to me' card then you said that the only reason you did it was because I wasn't giving you any! If that isn't being a douchebag, then I don't know what is."

By the end of my rant everyone is staring at me wide eyed. "Damn girl I didn't know you had that in ya! Great job, you totally knocked him off his ass." Emma said.

"Whatever, my band will beat yours and we'll see who has the last laugh then." And with that said Cameron walks away and down the steps towards his room where his band is staying.

Turn back around and look at my friends for what has to be the millionth time today and burst out laughing.

Soon everyone follows suit and there are tears coming out of our eyes. "He totally got that line out of a chick flick I mean how many times have you heard the line 'we'll see who has the last laugh then'? and he should know its always the group that doesn't say that, that wins." It wasn't any of the band members that said that. i know that because i would know that voice anywhere.

I look over and squeal, because standing right there is our 'manager' Magnus Bane. And when I put the little quotes above manager is because we have never really been signed anywhere but Magnus said he wanted be ours.

I run over and hug him. I look up into his green cat eyes and say, "When did you get back? How was your trip? Was America as great as everyone says it is? Oh! How about-." I am cut off by Magnus putting his fingers to my lips and silencing any of my further questions.

"My trip was amazing darling. I actually met another band manager there and let me tell ya he was way more than a wee bit gorgeous." I smile up at him and soon we here the bell of the competition beginning.

We all look at each other and walk to the side of the stage to watch the first band play.

"Okay everybody who's ready for some band battles!" the whole crowd starts to yell and scream a chorus of we Are's. "Well for the first time in Ireland history, an American music producer has come here to look for a new artist! And so all the bands play here tonight will have the chance to play and win a contract label to move to America and pursue there music career! Lets get on with the show!"

He looks down at his clip board and says, "The first band of the night that will play is…. THE CLAVE!"

Everyone erupts again before they quiet down and listen as the band starts to get into there position to play. From where I stand I can see that the lead singer is a girl.

 **Hey, girl, open the walls, play with your dolls**

 **We'll be a perfect family**

 **When you walk away is when you really play**

 **You don't hear me when I say,**

 **"mom please wake up"**

 **Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis**

 **No-one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens**

 **Don't let them see what goes on in the kitchen**

 **Places , places, get in your places**

 **Throw on your dress and put on your dollfaces**

 **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

 **Please don't let them look through the curtains**

 **Picture, picture, smile for the picture**

 **Pose for your brother, wont you be a good sister?**

 **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

 **Please don't let them look behind the curtain**

 **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

 **I see things that nobody else sees**

 **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

 **I see things that nobody else sees**

After a couple seconds of silence the crowd all looks to figure out how to respond to the words of the songs and then break out into a big applause. "Okay… well that was something. Wasn't it…. Um we are going to move on to the next band."

7 bands have gone before they call up Cameron's. "okay so now we have two more bands until the producer will decide who wins the contract! So now the band 'rock solid panda' will perform their song!"

Cameron walks up to the microphone and from what I can tell he is going to be the lead singer. I really hope he sucks!

"Hey ladies this ones for you. 'wink' for those of you who cant see me in the back." I can hear Magnus and the rest of the band trying hard not to laugh. He sets up his mic so he can sing into it better before he starts.

OMG…

 **You made me insecure,**

 **Told me I wasn't good enough.**

 **But who are you to judge**

 **When you're a diamond in the rough?**

 **I'm sure you got some things**

 **You'd like to change about yourself.**

 **But when it comes to me**

 **I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **I'm no beauty queen**

 **I'm just beautiful me**

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **You've got every right**

 **To a beautiful life**

 **C'mon**

 **Who says, who says you're not perfect**

 **Who says you're not worth it**

 **Who says you're the only one that's hurtin**

 **Trust me, that's the price of beauty**

 **Who says you're not pretty**

 **Who says you're not beautiful**

 **Who says**

"Thank you, thank you, thank ya very much!" and with that said he grabbed a guitar and smashed it on stage.

Julian leaned over to me and said, "does he really think he was that good? He sounded like a cat that got ran over from a car and then got ran over a second time. That was just plain bad." Now that started the chorus of laughter.

Literally.

We were supposed to be on stage so they turned on our mics. And everyone just heard what Julian said. The room was filled with so much noise and I could see Cameron was actually humiliated and upset that they were making fun of his music.

I guess he really did think he was good. I mean music is a way to express yourself without being judged. and that is exactly what we're doing.

"ENOUGH!" I stare out wide eyed and after a couple seconds I realize that it wasn't me who said that but Julian.

"God you guys are annoying! Yea okay was his performance bad? Yes. I'm sorry Cameron but it's the truth. But was the lyrics bad? Hell, no! so quit being assholes and lets get on with the show."

"Nice speech babe. You have no idea how hot that was." He looks at Emma with wide eyes. oh no. I know that look. Julian grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him in a passionate kiss. Like when I say passionate I mean full on make out session. Like sticking each others tongues down their throats, make out session.

When they finally broke apart the owner said, "Well, that was entertaining am I right?" cue the crickets. "Okay! On with the show! Next up is…. The Dark Artifices. Hmmm, what a unique name. anyway your up!"

We all walk up and take our places. We came to the conclusion that I would be sing along with Simon for our song. Normally it would be Emma and Julian but they want to do something different.

I look at everyone before I follow Simon's lead and unhook the microphone. We look into each others eyes before we begin…

 **Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**

 **I drink too much and that's an issue**

 **But I'm OK**

 **Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them**

 **But I hope I never see them**

 **Again**

 **I know it breaks your heart**

 **Moved to the city in a broke-down car**

 **And four years, no calls**

 **Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar**

 **And I, I, I, I, I can't stop**

 **No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop**

 **So, baby, pull me closer**

 **In the back seat of your Rover**

 **That I know you can't afford**

 **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**

 **Pull the sheets right off the corner**

 **Of that mattress that you stole**

 **From your roommate back in Boulder**

 **We ain't ever getting older**

The band plays… and we all start dancing around the stage.

Once we finish everyone is staring at us with wide eyes and then they start screaming. I look over at my friends and we all start smiling and we all walk off stage and hug each other.

"Wow, that was really good! That is the last performance of the night, and it seems that the producer has come to a conclusion as to who won. It is going to be a hard choice that much is obvious!"

A guy walks up to the stage and he defiantly doesn't look Irish at all. In a really good way. " I have come to the conclusion as to what band wins… the band that will be going to America on a record deal is."

 **OMG! We did that… left a cliffy haha. Clacelover2003 want to thank Herongraystairs1234 and sophiecampbellbower for the song suggestions! If you guys have anymore we would make sure to use them… anyway until next time! Please review. also keep an eye out for a new story from me which is going to be on miraculous laady bug! and ne from clace lover on tmi... but let me tell yaa you will want to check it out.**

 **Disclaimer we do not own the mortal instruments!**

 **Or…**

 **Melanie Martinez – Dollhouse**

 **Selena Gomez –Who Says**

 **Chainsmokers - Closer**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys so this is chapter 3 to pen pals sorry it took longer than normal, school has been hectic. Anyways this story is beta with Clacelover2003 and also helped out with Sophiecampbellbower. I love all the reviews, thank you guys so much! I will try to update more but I can't promise exact dates. But there will be Jace POV in this chapter I realized there was none in the last one.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own the mortal instruments or any of the characters. Just the plot.**

 **Without further a do I give you chapter 3…**

 **Clary POV**

Once we finish everyone is staring at us with wide eyes and then they start screaming. I look over at my friends and we all start smiling and we all walk off stage and hug each other.

"Wow, that was really good! That is the last performance of the night, and it seems that the producer has come to a conclusion as to who won. It is going to be a hard choice that much is obvious!"

A guy walks up to the stage and he defiantly doesn't look Irish at all. In a really good way. " I have come to the conclusion as to what band wins… the band that will be going to America on a record deal is."

I heard people's intakes of breath as we waited for the winner to be announced.

"No band. I'm sorry. There was a lot of talent here tonight but there wasn't the kind that THE CLAVE records, was looking for." I look around the crowded room and see the shocked faces of everyone.

I look to my right and see Magnus with his brow drawn. As if he didn't understand something quite right. It was like he knew I was looking straight at him, he turned his head in my direction and gave me a tight smile, with a nod of his head. A silent gesture saying 'its alright I'll figure it out'

The whole building erupted into a fit. There was screaming and shouting coming from everywhere.

The announcer was trying to calm everyone down but was just doing a crap of a job at it. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to look but I couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Magnus said he needs us back stage. Well, just you, me, and Emma. He didn't say why but I have a feeling we're on cleaning duty." Julian stated with a sour expression.

I laughed and shook my head before I started to walk past him while grabbing his arm to drag him. Because I know that if I didn't, he would bolt out the front doors. Making Emma hafting to go after him. And that did not end well last time. Well for me anyway. I still have nightmares about walking in on them.

I could feel rather than hear Julian laugh, like he knew what I was thinking about. I tightened my grip on his arm until I felt him shut up and follow me.

We walked through the stage door and into the backroom where we both stopped short in our tracks. In the room was the black haired guy with the American accent was there talking with Emma, Helen (the lead singer from the other band, that sang Dollhouse) and Simon.

The guy turned around and I noticed that he had stunning blue eyes that contrasted his black hair just right.

But something about him seemed off. Like… when I first met Magnus. He has that air of uncertainty about him. I could feel the smile tugging at the corner of my lips, when I realize that, that is why Magnus has taken a liking to him. He reminds him of his self.

The guy opens his mouth and says, "My name is Alec. Now that everyone is here I would like to get started. So if you would all take a seat."

I look around, as does everyone else. Then we turn back to him and Emma is the first to speak up. "Where do you want us to sit? There isn't any chairs, just-… buckets of paint? What the hell." Everyone laughed at that.

"I guess your right. We will have to make do with standing. Anyways on with what we are all here for. Every single person in this room showed the talent we need. So you will all be going to New York city on a record deal. But will also be sort of going back and forth from there to Washington because that's where the mansion is and the place you will be living is at. Any questions?" he finishes.

I see Helen raise her hand. Alec nods his head and she speaks. "Why did you choose us? We aren't even in the same band." That does make sense. Why would he only choose certain people and not a band?

"well that's a good question. I chose you because I liked the type of songs you write; just what we have been looking for. And I chose Clary because of her voice. Also I chose the rest of you because of the way you can play. Also you fit the image."

"I understand that this is short notice but I leave at the end of the week and I need to know if your in or not. For now I must be going. Here is my card, I hope I will hear back very soon." After he hands everyone a card he heads out the back door and disappears from sight.

I turn around and see we all have matching expressions.

"Well" Magnus says, "I think this calls for some celebrating!" the gang all cheers until I say, "I can't tonight guys I have to go home. I wasn't even supposed to leave the house today. But I will see you all tomorrow. BYE!" I hear the complaints a bout being a buzz kill and stuff as I walk home.

The sun was setting and I took out my phone and turned it on to take a picture so I could paint it later. But all that came up was messages from 'thatboythatnobodyunderstands'

I quickly put my phone in my pocket and run the rest of the way home. Only stopping to slam the front door and the door to my bedroom. I flop down on my bed and open up the messages to my PM box and read the messages I received.

 **Thatboythatnobodyunderstands** \- _**morning! I was just wondering when you were going to post another story/poem.**_

 **Thatboythatnobodyunderstands** \- _**Hello? Anyone there?**_

I start to respond and look at my clock and see that it is 4pm.

 **Jace POV**

I have been sitting in my bed all day- well since I got home from school. Waiting for 'Thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands' to respond to my PM messages.

It was midnight when I was about to shut down my computer and go to bed for the night when I saw that she responded.

I opened up the fanfiction site and went to my page and read what she said.

 **Thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands** \- **_Hey haha sorry I was doing some stuff with my friends. How R u?_**

 **Thatboythatnobodyunderstands** \- _**fine I was just about to go to sleep. Its midnight where I am. I have a feeling that its not where you are. Am I correct?**_

 **Thatgirlthatnobodyunderstands** \- _**yes… I live in Ireland so that makes us an 8 hour time difference. And I will let you sleep since I know what time it is where you are now. I will message you tomorrow. Night.**_

 **Thatboythatnobodyunderstands** \- _**okay :) I will talk to you tomorrow then and try to plan it out better. Night.**_

I feel myself smiling like an idiot as I shut down my computer and walk to my bed before I lay down and close my eyes.

Its nice to talk to someone who wants to just talk to you for you. I would really like to meet her. I just know she is beautiful, especially now that I know she has an Irish accent.

That was my last thought before I fell asleep dreaming of a girl with red hair and green eyes.

 **Okay guys that's it for this chapter! I am going to use your song suggestions later on. Don't worry. If you have any more I will be glad to use it. Anyways please follow and review! Until next time.**


	5. Author note

okay so this is not an update. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating at all I know I'm terrible but I promise that soon with in the this week I will update at least one chapter for each of my stories. I've been completed in poetry slam so I've been focused on writing those and on writing my own book. I will try my hardest I promise you guys just bare with me I still am in my last year of high school so things are hectic.

Thank you guys for your support!

Sincerely your author CompleteBookNerd101


End file.
